


totally (not) what it looks like

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles says "Road trip."<br/>Derek says "Nope"</p><p>or the road trip that totally was('nt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	totally (not) what it looks like

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Road Trip square on my [TeenWolfBingo](http://teenwolf-bingo.livejournal.com/) card  
> And the Road Trip square on my [TropeBingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.

“It's not as road trip, Stiles.”

“Sure it is. It's a trip, in a car, on a road. That by definition makes it a road trip. A Buddy road trip even.” he said smug as hell

Derek scowled. “We are going one town over to pick Isaac up from the airport. It's running an errand at best.”

Stiles scowled back. “We are still stopping for snacks at 7-11.”

Derek was aware at this point in his acquaintance with Stiles that there was very little point in arguing. It wasn't like he could actually deter Stiles. Ever. He stopped at the 7-11. He made Stiles pay for his drink.

 

****

Isaac's plane was delayed. Then delayed some more. A three hour wait due to weather elsewhere. Cross country flights were a bitch. Sitting in an airport with Stiles waiting was fucking painful and they had already been there for a couple of hours. Three _more_ hours of watching him twitch and fidget and bitch about the crappy wifi on his crappy phone and there was a very real possibility the Derek would strangle him. Which would be awkward because he actually kind of liked Stiles. Even if he was determined Stiles never find that out. He was already insufferably smug sometimes, no need to feed _that_. 

 

“We should go eat.” Derek said. He wasn't starving or anything but was sick of looking at the baggage area and the crappy lockers and the hordes of exhausted travelers.

“I could eat.” Stiles said.

Derek just gave him the eyebrow.

Stiles laughed a little self consciously. It was well known fact that Stiles could out eat any werewolf in Beacon Hills. An hour after dinner.

****

“Best road trip ever.” Stiles grinned around a mouthful of burger.

Derek scowled. “Not a road trip.”

This time it was Stiles using the eyebrow.

“Derek. Car. On a road. Miles from home. _Diner food_ , Derek. Totally a road trip.”

Derek very carefully put down his burger and looked at Stiles.

“If I took you on a Road Trip Stiles, it would not be to eat crappy diner food one town over.”

“No?” Stiles asked and Derek could hear the carefully disguised note of hope in his voice.

“Nope.” Derek confirmed.

Stiles still wasn't eating. He had more to say. “Well an out of town dinner date then.” he said nervously, trying to laugh and failing miserably.

Derek looked at him and smirked “This could be a date.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked a little breathless, a grin waiting to bust free.

“Yup.”

Stiles smile was worth the shit Derek was going to get about this from the wolves later.

 

****

“Holy crap! That was a nightmare!” Isaac said as soon as he was close enough. He looked wrinkled and sweaty and tired “Sorry you guys had to wait so long.”

Stiles laughed, the good laugh that meant he was happy life was good. “It was fine man. We found a great place to eat. They had the best burgers! Right Derek?”

Derek smiled at him. “Yeah it was good.”

 

****

Isaac fell asleep in the car on the way home. 

Stiles leaned close in the dark and whispered “Best road trip ever.” 

Derek didn't disagree.


End file.
